Beach Day
by crazytomboy78
Summary: A request from IsmaelandLuigi21. One-shot, very very slight BeckyxTobey!


It was a bright, sunny summer day in Fair City, so Becky decided to accompany her friends to the beach for the day.

Packing a towel among other beach necessities into her beach bag, she yelled a goodbye over her shoulder and closed the door behind her. On her front step, her friends Tommy, Phil and Emily, along with Violet and Scoops waited for her. Tommy, Phil and Emily were new friends of hers (completely unaware of their frequent game show presences, and them being unaware of her superhero abilities) that she wanted to get to know a little better. And plus, it was summer break after her sophomore year of high school, and she wanted to spend it right.

Becky's beach day apparel consisted of pink shorts and a white tank top with pink lettering on it, reading the store name of which it came from, her blue and white floral-print bikini underneath her clothes.

"Okay, let's go!" Becky chimed cheerily. The gang headed to the beach together, ready for a full day of water, sun, sand and fun.

~…~

Once they got to the beach and set up their chairs and towels, Violet and Scoops decided to take a dip in the ocean, and Tommy, Phil and Emily decided to play a friendly game of volleyball with another small group of beachgoers who had been looking for someone to start a game with.

Becky, being the last one to find something to do, lay on her beach towel, when she was interrupted by a certain boy genius who had a fetish for building robots. Tobey, oddly enough for himself, spotted Becky removing her shorts and shirt to lie out on her beach towel and couldn't resist walking over to say hello as she rolled over onto her stomach to get a drink out of the cooler.

"Why, Becky Bottsford, surprise seeing you here. Lovely day isn't it…" Tobey greeted, arms folded behind his back.

"What do you want, Tobey?" Becky said in an 'I'm ready for you to annoy me to no end' tone.

"Why, you don't seem happy to see me at all." Tobey frowned in a teasing way.

"And you sound surprised by that." She said, crossing her arms.

"Why, I just came over to say a friendly hello, Becky, don't be so bitter." Tobey said with a smile.

"Well, then, hi." Becky said. Suddenly, she felt the overwhelming need to start a friendly conversation with him. But she resisted, knowing it wasn't the right thing to do at the moment.

"So, what brings you here on this lovely day?" He asked, trying to be friendly.

"Just enjoying my summer, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just trying to be friendly."

"Well, it's a pleasant change for you. I guess I should say thank you for being polite."

"Why, Becky Bottsford, you never care for my politeness. What's up with you?"

"N-nothing, just a lot's been going on lately…look, I have to go, my friends want me for their volleyball game…" Becky said, standing up ad fumbling with her clothes for a moment before running over to the volleyball courts to join her friends.

~…~

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We need a fourth player for volleyball, you in?" Emily asked.

"Sure, sounds exciting!" Becky said, looking over her shoulder at Tobey as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered back to whatever it was he was doing before quickly before she served the ball.

After a good amount of time spent in volleyball, Becky joined her other two friends in the ocean for a little bit as the other three went back to their chairs to remove their clothes to go in the ocean as well.

Soon, Violet and Scoops had to go (they had a date planned for the night—they'd bought tickets to a concert for their favorite band) so they left Becky with her new friends.

The three joined Becky in the water, splashing around and playing fun water-orientated games together.

After a while longer of splishing and splashing in the water, the four of them decided to relax at their chairs.

"Today's been super fun, I can't believe we haven't done this more often!" Emily said happily.

"Yeah! I love going to the beach, it's always so fun. I'm soo glad you guys could come with me and my friends today." Becky responded.

"We had fun too, Becky! We should do this again real soon." Tommy said.

"I think we should too!" Becky commented.

So, with a few more hours of their day spent at the beach sunbathing and swimming some more, Becky had to get home for dinner and family game night (they'd started the tradition a few months ago in order to maintain a sense of family and bonding between every Bottsford), and Emily, Tommy and Phil had to go their separate ways as well, so they packed up their stuff and walked up the boardwalk together, stopping to say goodbye before they left.

"It was really fun with you guys today! Thanks for coming, it's a nice change from just me, Violet and Scoops." Becky said.

"We had fun today too! It was a nice break from…the usual, I guess." Emily responded.

"Well, see ya guys around." Becky waved as she turned and left for home.

New friends are cool!

**Turned out alright, right? It was a request from IsmaelandLuigi21, so I hope you like it! There weren't any specifics on it, so I added a few little twists. Hope you don't mind! Review!**


End file.
